


Like gods in the dawing of the world

by ggukiehunny



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Inspired by The Song of Achilles, M/M, POV Achilles (Song of Achilles), TSOA Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggukiehunny/pseuds/ggukiehunny
Summary: Patroclus and Achilles reunite.
Relationships: Achilles & Patroclus (Song of Achilles), Achilles/Patroclus (Song of Achilles)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Like gods in the dawing of the world

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after Achilles' tragic death. His soul enters the underworld and his journey of finding his lover has begun.

Achilles arrives in the afterlife, jumping off Charon's skiff before it could even hit the beach, looking around in expectation. Such was his excitement to see his one and only lover, his philtatos.

He's still filled with determination, moving, almost running through the crowd of souls in the plains of Elysium, looking for the one face he's been longing for.

He slows and starts calling his name "Patroclus. Patroclus!"  
over and over until his voice becomes raw.

He's worried, angry, almost panicking once he realises Patroclus isn't there. That his soul must still be on earth, a world away yet again.

He feels his legs tremble, giving in. He falls on his knees, his cries echoing, blonde curls being pulled out with mania. He throws off the armour he no longer needs.

He curls up, face and hands pressed against the cold, dark earth of the underground. Cursing his fate. Cursing the world.

He cries like he cried before he died, without hope of ever stopping.

Desperate as he is, he makes his way from Macaria, the Goddess of burials, to Melinoë, the Goddess of ghosts and lost souls, all the way to Hades, lord of the dead and Persephone, Goddess of the earth.

"Please!", he begs, "Bring him to the realm of the dead, where he belongs!"

They all turn him down, unable to do as he asks, bound by the rules that govern the underworld.

He finally gives up, sitting by the river Styx, staring into the dark. Clinging to the small hope that Patroclus might come on the next boat.

Suddenly Hektor finds his way near him. Stripped of the power and privilege, of the hurt and tragedy that his life holds, he sits down next to the man that killed him.

Achilles is slow to notice his presence, but once he does, he starts staring the other in disbelief.

"What has Hektor ever done to me?", he recalls himself saying.

Hektor instantly apologizes for having done this to him. Achilles is tired, worn and grieving. He too apologizes in turn for the way he acted after Hektor's defeat. Hektor places his hand on the blonde's shoulder as they sit together, looking at the water.

"Thank you" he whispers.

Achilles looks at him with tired eyes.  
"Why are you thanking me?" he says through gritted teeth.

Hektor explains that Achilles spared him, giving him more years if his life than he really ought to have had, whether intentional or not.

Hector leaves and the once aristos achaion is alone again. He is looking at the water, knowing a single drop on his lips will take the pain away, will drive all memories of his life from him. Including the ones of Patroclus.

He's willing to do anything to free himself from his misery.

But something is stopping him.

He cries, still and quiet this time, on the barren shore. He cannot do it, for to loose his memories is to lose all he has left of him. Of the man made of memories.

But one day the boat comes across the water, for the thousandth time since Achilles arrived, this time is different.

Because there's a light on the boat, small and flickering like a candle in a storm, but it is there. 

"Patroclus!" Achilles calls his name long before he can actually see his face.

"Achilles!" is how Patroclus calls back.

The latter jumps before the skiff reaches the sand, falling into Achilles' waiting arms. Embracing him like he never intends to let go.

Suddenly, the underworld that seemed dark, cold and barren to Achilles before, is now light, warmth and joy.

"I found you" Achilles sobs in his lover's arms.

"You found me".

They are still there, together, until the end of eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
